bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daydream
Daydream (백일몽) es la tercera canción del primer mixtape de J-Hope: Hope World y la canción principal, contando con un MV el día de salida del mixtape. Guía *J-Hope Letra Romanización=nae seonggyeogeun Half and Half Who knows? gongineuroseoui noryeokhaneun Life Who knows? keun yokguneun jajehaneun jung Who knows? neul gongsange chaoreuneun sum Who knows? pyeonhi ulgo sipeun geo I know michin deut nolgo sipeun geo I know sarange seollego sipeun geo I know Ye I know I know I know, Cause Me da mulgogicheoreom geollyeobwassgessji salme galjeungeuro inhan yokmangiran geumul teocc bopyeonjeogin simrijeok dopi narago heeomchyeo nagal suneun eopsneun beop Not, hyeonsil geobu bulman, bujeogeung geu eotteon geosdeul do anya Love ma rule han beonjjeum dareun naui insaeng geurim geuryeo bogo sipeun geoya, dohwaji tream Sleep jeogi jeo gyeonggyeseoneul neomeo neukkyeoboneun geoya aelliseuga ppajin gumeongcheoreom hogeuwateu ganeun gilcheoreom singiruui segyeil geoya geurigo nae sesangil geoya sangsang geudaero il geoya but yeongwonhajin anheul geoya Sh!t Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar haega issdamyeon kkumeul kkugo sipdago Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar dalbicci issdamyeon kkaeeonagi silhdago naui daydream daydream daydream daydream Last day dream daydream day dream daydream So what I get drunk michil ttaekkaji So what I go out il saenggak eopsi jeolmeumeul neukkyeobojago Young Wild and Free Wild and Free nado hanbeon haebojago nunchi ttawin an boneun geo Errday nae gamjeongeul nae mamdaero hae Errday mame deulmyeon jeogyeokhaneun sarangkkun Errday gongsik eopsi yokgureul pureodae Errday nae seonggyeogeul musihae Errday bukkeureom eopsi ulgo sipdago Errday tream list, geu il sunwi geunyang don geokjeong eopsi deep sleep jeogi jeo gyeonggyeseoneul neomeo neukkyeoboneun geoya aelliseuga ppajin gumeongcheoreom hogeuwateu ganeun gilcheoreom singiruui segyeil geoya geurigo nae sesangil geoya sangsang geudaero il geoya but yeongwonhajin anheul geoya Sh!t Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar haega issdamyeon kkumeul kkugo sipdago Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar dalbicci issdamyeon kkaeeonagi silhdago naui daydream daydream daydream daydream Last day dream daydream day dream daydream naege wae kkumeul kkunya doemutneundamyeon baebureun sori hal geoya jamsi naeryeonohgo naui mekeonijeume majge Stay swineun geora hal geoya What’s this What’s this gongsang sok daibing modu nal wihan Swim Like this like this modeun naui baljachwi wa naui Fanasy If I want something If I want something Now If I want something If I want something Now That’s a daydream They dream They dream That’s a daydream daydream daydream daydream daydream Wake up |-| Hangul =내 성격은 Half and Half Who knows? 공인으로서의 노력하는 Life Who knows? 큰 욕구는 자제하는 중 Who knows? 늘 공상에 차오르는 숨 Who knows? 편히 울고 싶은 거 I know 미친 듯 놀고 싶은 거 I know 사랑에 설레고 싶은 거 I know Ye I know I know I know, Cause Me 다 물고기처럼 걸려봤겠지 삶에 갈증으로 인한 욕망이란 그물 덫 보편적인 심리적 도피 나라고 헤엄쳐 나갈 수는 없는 법 Not, 현실 거부 불만, 부적응 그 어떤 것들 도 아냐 Love ma rule 한 번쯤 다른 나의 인생 그림 그려 보고 싶은 거야, 도화지 Dream Sleep 저기 저 경계선을 넘어 느껴보는 거야 앨리스가 빠진 구멍처럼 호그와트 가는 길처럼 신기루의 세계일 거야 그리고 내 세상일 거야 상상 그대로 일 거야 But 영원하진 않을 거야 Sh!t Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar 해가 있다면 꿈을 꾸고 싶다고 Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar 달빛이 있다면 깨어나기 싫다고 나의 Daydream Daydream Daydream Daydream Last Day dream Daydream Day dream Daydream So what I get drunk 미칠 때까지 So what I go out 일 생각 없이 젊음을 느껴보자고 Young Wild and Free Wild and Free 나도 한번 해보자고 눈치 따윈 안 보는 거 Errday 내 감정을 내 맘대로 해 Errday 맘에 들면 저격하는 사랑꾼 Errday 공식 없이 욕구를 풀어대 Errday 내 성격을 무시해 Errday 부끄럼 없이 울고 싶다고 Errday Dream list, 그 일 순위 그냥 돈 걱정 없이 Deep sleep 저기 저 경계선을 넘어 느껴보는 거야 앨리스가 빠진 구멍처럼 호그와트 가는 길처럼 신기루의 세계일 거야 그리고 내 세상일 거야 상상 그대로 일 거야 But 영원하진 않을 거야 Sh!t Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar 해가 있다면 꿈을 꾸고 싶다고 Wishing on a Sky Wishing on a Scar 달빛이 있다면 깨어나기 싫다고 나의 Daydream Daydream Daydream Daydream Last Day dream Daydream Day dream Daydream 내게 왜 꿈을 꾸냐 되묻는다면 배부른 소리 할 거야 잠시 내려놓고 나의 메커니즘에 맞게 Stay 쉬는 거라 할 거야 What’s this What’s this 공상 속 다이빙 모두 날 위한 Swim like this like this 모든 나의 발자취 와 나의 Fanasy If I want something If I want something Now If I want something If I want something Now That’s a Daydream They dream They dream That’s a Daydream Daydream Daydream Daydream Daydream Wake up Soundcloud MV thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades * J-hope le dió la misión a sus fans de encontrar al miembro de BTS que parece escondido en el MV de esta canción * El MV de esta canción fue grabado en febrero de 2018